The Sighting of Cop Graslmon
by Chief Owl
Summary: [COMPLETED] One of my old stories. Not that well written, but deserves to be here. A prequel to 'Summer of a Legend'. Digimon in chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1: Bullien Captured

**Author's Notes:** This story happens before 'Summer as a Legend'. It's somewhat like a prelude. It's two parts and is completed. It's somewhat a different version than 'Summer as a Legend', but suitable to be a prelude. By the way, this all happens in Jordan, the whole Undeniable Goodness Seran, but it's all fictional and with different names of people.

The duo of Goodness - Morph into existence - Crystal regenerate to battle - Goodness never surrenders - In Search of Adventure - Survival is all that matters - Friendship unbreakable between trusted ones - Particlize into a land never known - Live a life of a warrior - Experience Chaos... - Sacrifice... - And Death - Undeniable Goodness

_Undeniable Goodness: The Sighting of Cop Graslmon_

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

_Chapter 1: "Bullien Captured"_

* * *

It was lunch period in Stan's school and he rushed out. Stan was in fourth grade and he's 10-years-old. He has a year older brother called Neil. Neil was in fifth grade and was 11-years-old. He looked after Stan like an older brother would. The day that Stan would exactly be the Digimon Trainer was in Tuesday, 23.5.1998, was the same day Bullien Gang appeared. The gang had 5 members, all of them 18-years-old. The leader was called Jereiph.

Bullien was a gang that picks a student from the highest grade in any school. Sometimes the gang would be able to kill their victims, but the principle couldn't do anything. The police would come after them, but they would escape before they came. So the police never caught them so far. The day Stan rushed out of the school building because it was lunch time was that day.

Stan and Neil were walking with each other, when Bullien gang entered the school. Everybody got out of their way. Neil was in fifth grade, which was the highest in the school. The gang stopped in front of Stan and Neil.

"Him." Jereiph decided, pointing at Neil.

The gang nodded and attacked at him.

"Stan, get out of here! Quick!" Neil whispered

"But Neil." Stan protested

"I'm your older brother and I should take care of you and protect you. You should listen to me Stan, O.K.?" Neil asked, looking at his younger brother.

Stan nodded and got out of the way, while he watched Bullien Gang beat Neil up in the upper yard. A punch to the stomach; to the face; on the face and Neil fell to the ground, with blood coming out of his nose and a bruise on his left eye. His right eye was still fine. Neil started to stand up, when Jereiph approached him.

"First time a student kneels to us." Jereiph remarked

"You bastard." Neil whispered

Jereiph went for his knee, and kicked it hard. Stan was watching. He wanted to go and give Jereiph a piece of his mind, but he was too young and wouldn't survive a punch, so Stan watched in fear and anger. Neil fell to the ground on his shoulder.

"Enough for now, let's go. But be ready for tomorrow's beating." Jereiph informed.

With that, Bullien Gang departed from the school. Stan went to help his brother, who was badly injured, but still could stand. The other students watched the beating and did nothing. They looked at Stan and Neil speechless. Mr. Hazen, the principle, came out.

"What happened?" Mr. Hazen asked

"I think it was Bullien Gang." Stan replied

"So they got to this school then." Mr. Hazen sighed

Neil was leaning on his brother.

"Could we go home now? Since Neil is injured?" Stan asked

"Unfortunately, you need to stay Stan, but we'll bring Neil back home." Mr. Hazen replied

Stan nodded. Mr. Carmer, Stan's math teacher, came and Stan gave his brother to Mr. Carmer. Mr. Carmer carried Neil in his arms and brought him to the bus, while he stayed with Neil to help him enter his house.

"Someday Jereiph, I swear I'll give you a beating of my own." Stan vowed, whispering.

Mr. Hazen rang the bell that indicated that lunch period was over, because of the incident.

* * *

Jerald, the school driver, drove Neil with Mr. Carmer, back to Neil's home, and fast but careful and cautious. When they arrived at Al-Glide's home, Mr. Carmer helped Stalin into the house.

"What happened?!" Karol asked, fearful when she saw her son.

"Who did this?" Ford asked

Mr. Carmer was still holding Neil.

"It was Bullien Gang. As a witness, Stan saw all of it." Mr. Carmer replied

"Stan saw it?" Karol asked, her eyes widening.

"I guess he will want to avenge his brother." Ford stated, shrugging.

"Please, Mr. Carmer don't let him interfere." Neil requested, still weak.

"Don't worry, I won't let him." Mr. Carmer assured

"Thanks." Neil thanked

"No problem. I've got to go back to school now." Mr. Carmer informed.

He departed the home, while Ford helped his son enter his room and cuddled him in his bed.

"Dad?" Neil asked

"Yes." Ford replied

"They said they will come for me tomorrow, I'm really worried that Stan might try to help." Neil stated

"Don't worry son, Mr. Carmer will keep his promise." Ford assured

"I hope so." Neil muttered.

He started to doze off. Ford left Neil's room. Stan's parents had a talk in the living room.

"We should call the police." Karol suggested

"No." Ford replied, shaking his head.

"But if we do nothing. Neil will get beaten everyday and someday they..." Karol paused

"Stan won't let that happen to his only brother. I know for sure that Stan might still try to do something to fight back." Ford remarked

"But he'll just get himself beaten up." Karol complained

"I think he'll feel relaxed that his brother was safe from them." Ford explained

"But?" Karol moaned

"We can't do anything Karol. Period." Ford informed.

Karol stopped talking.

* * *

It was 4th period and Stan had English, when Mr. Hazen came in the classroom.

"I've called the ministry and asked them if the school should bring you back too." Mr. Hazen informed

"And?" Stan asked

"I also told them that Bullien Gang beated your brother up and that we sent him back home." Mr. Hazen added.

Stan was quiet. Karen looked over at him and she felt Stan's sadness and anger, which made her be a bit sympathetic.

"They said that you could go. They'll call the police to come here around 10 o'clock, so they could capture the gang." Mr. Hazen stated

"But when they see the police cars they might not come." Stan retorted quietly

"Exactly. Mr. Carmer will take you back, as he did with your brother." Mr. Hazen decided

Mr. Carmer came in.

"Excuse me, Ms. Ann." He excused

Ms. Ann was the English teacher. Mr. Carmer went over to Stan, who was putting his school appliances in his bag. He went with Mr. Carmer to the bus.

"Why are they like that?" Stan asked, while on the road.

"Who?" Mr. Carmer asked

"The Bullien Gang." Stan replied

"I think maybe they just like to beat up kids younger than them." Mr. Carmer explained, shrugging.

"Someday I'll give them a beating of my own." Stan vowed

"Your brother asked me for you not to interfere, no matter what. O.K.?" Mr. Carmer requested

Stan didn't reply.

"If they come while I'm around and go to your brother, then I would have to hold you back." Mr. Carmer explained.

Still Stan was quiet. Eventually, they finally reached Al-Glide's home and Stan got out with his bag. Jerald drove back to the school.

* * *

"We should do something." Karol insisted

That's when they heard Stan enter the house. His parents went to the door to greet him. Both Karol and Ford were smiling.

"The Principle said he called the ministry and they told him that I could come home, so here I am. Excuse me, but I want to see Neil." Stan requested

Karol and Ford got out of his way. Stan entered Neil's room. Neil was still sleeping, with the bruise still there.

"Mr. Carmer told us that you watched them beat Neil." Ford remarked

Stan nodded.

"I guess you were angry with them." Karol commented

"Also afraid for Neil." Stan added

He departed his brother's room and closed the door behind him, while he went to his room. Stan closed his room's door behind him, while he undressed from the school uniform. He put on his house clothes and went to bed. During his sleep, Stan saw a dream. He saw his symbols, all of them, flash by. Star Symbol... Nova Symbol... Petal Symbol... Finally USG Symbol. He also heard a voice.

"In two more days, Otomy you react and only in two more days." The voice remarked

He heard his mother waking him up for prayer.

"Time to pray Stan." Karol reminded

Stan rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Is Neil better?" He asked

Karol shook her head.

"He might not go to school today." She informed

Stan got up and prayed, then went back to bed. It was around 5:20 am so there was still two more hours left.

* * *

Yet again Stan saw another dream, but different from the first. He was with Graslmon and they were facing Pentamon. Stan had his green emerald that had the USG symbol sculptured in it around his arm, since the emerald was in a string and he aimed his USG Evolver at the Petalimon.

**Pentamon**

**Back Ground: Pentamon was a migration staged grasl Petalimon. His name meant five. He was a mammal Petalimon with one feathered wing with the colors of red and black.**

**Attacks: Penta Punch; Penta Kick and Penta Wing.**

Stan was still in the dream.

"Graslmon digivolve!" Stan yelled

"GRASLMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."

Graslmon went on all fours and his blades became blades of a helicopter. He had a cannon on his right shoulder and also seats on both sides.

"... COP GRASLMON!"

**Cop Graslmon**

**Back Ground: The migration stage of Gmon. Cop Graslmon got to his migration form with the help of the green emerald around Ota's arm. He hates anything that was illegal and fights all criminals, no matter who they were.**

**Attack: Grand Laser was when Cop Graslmon releases a strong dark green energy beam at the opponent through the cannon called 'Grand Cannon'.**

"Easy. Penta Punch!" Pentamon yelled

He punched Cop Graslmon on the face and made him slide a few yards back.

"Penta Wing!" Pentamon yelled

He released his wing at Cop Graslmon and it went through him. He fell unconscious.

"Electric Light!" Rejelmon yelled

"Lightning Kick!" Ammaarmon yelled

"Dream Fear!" Shetamon yelled

The three of them attacked, but none were effective on Pentamon. Cop Graslmon was getting up. He looked at Stan.

"Always be confident in yourself." Cop Graslmon muttered

Pentamon attacked Rejelmon; Shetamon and Ammaarmon.

"Penta Wing!" Pentamon yelled

The wing deleted all three Digimon.

"No!" Cop Graslmon yelled

"Your turn, Penta Punch!" Pentamon yelled

* * *

Just before Pentamon hit Stan, he woke up.

"It was just a dream." Stan muttered

Karol came in quickly.

"I heard you scream. Are you O.K.?" She asked

"It was just a bad dream." Stan replied

"You mean you saw a nightmare." Ford corrected

"Well, at first it wasn't, but at the end it was." Stan retorted

"Yeah right." Neil snorted

"You're up!" Stan exclaimed

"Well of course I'm up. There is school today." Neil remarked

Stan still saw the bruise on his brother's face.

"But you didn't recover totally yet." He noticed

"I won't let Bullien Gang beat you." Neil informed, narrowing his eyes.

"Ford, I thought we agreed to not let Neil go today." Karol reminded

"Well, I had a talk with him and he convinced me that he was going." Ford explained

"It's time to get up anyway bro: it's 7:05 am." Neil stated

"Then would the three of you please leave. I need to change." Stan requested

They left and Karol closed the door behind them.

"Strange dreams." Stan muttered

He dressed and got ready for school. When Stan and Neil were ready, Ford took them to school in their Honda.

"Neil, when Bullien Gang come today, don't fight back or you'll get hurt more." Ford advised

"They won't come if the police is there." Stan stated

"What!" Neil exclaimed

"Mr. Hazen said that he called the ministry of education and told them what happened. The ministry said it will call the cops... and bring them to school around 10:00 before lunch period, so that when Bullien Gang come and see them, they'll reconsider." Stan explained

"But if they don't, don't fight back." Ford insisted

"I won't." Neil assured, shaking his head.

Ford stopped at the school. Both Stan and Neil got out and went to school. Their father left.

* * *

Around 10 o'clock the whole school heard sirens. Stan knew that Bullien Gang won't come this time, but he'll be wrong. Time past quickly as it was lunch period in Stan's school. This time Mr. Carmer was walking with Stan and Neil and were talking to each other. Out of the school's property, Bullien Gang saw the police cars.

"Let's get out of here before they see us." One of the members whispered

Jereiph stopped them.

"Someone is going to pay and it will be the principle. Let's enter the school from the back." He decided

Bullien Gang went to the back of the school and climbed the school's walls. They entered the kindergarten, sneaked up to the side entrance and entered. They reached a staircase, but decided to keep going forward on the ground level. They went to the right and entered the principle's room.

* * *

Stan felt something wrong. He dashed into the school and saw what was happening in the principle's room. The Bullien Gang were beating Mr. Hazen!

"Stan is here." Jeramel informed

The gang looked up and saw Stan. Jereiph held Mr. Hazen up, leaning him on his back. Stan growled.

"If you do anything stupid then he dies." Jereiph warned

Stan knew they were serious. He ran out to get Mr. Carmer. Stan told his brother and Mr. Carmer what he saw and Mr. Carmer rushed inside.

"Hey! Let Mr. Hazen go, NOW!" Mr. Carmer demanded

Jereiph just laughed.

"In your punky dreams teach." He replied

"Go get the police Stan." Mr. Carmer whispered

Stan ran to get them. Jeramel tried to escape, but Mr. Carmer didn't move; he was blocking the entrance. Jeramel put his fist out and went for a punch, but Mr. Carmer was stronger; he stopped the punch and twisted Jeramel's arm. Jeramel screamed in pain. The police came in. A cop knelt and aimed his pistol at Jereiph, while Mr. Carmer was restraining Jeramel. Another cop came in and took Jeramel to one of the police cars outside, but the cop that was knelt down didn't leave.

"Freeze Jereiph, you're surrounded." Mac, the cop, ordered.

Jereiph got out a pocket knife with his free hand, then put it to Mr. Hazen's neck. Stan went to the side door, while Neil went to the staircase and both of them hid.

"Move aside and let us pass, both of you. Or Mr. Hazen's neck will be slaughtered." Jereiph ordered

Mac grinned, but Mr. Carmer gave way then Mac gave way. One by one the members departed and went to take the side door to escape. Jereiph was walking backwards, as he was the last and still held his knife to Mr. Hazen's neck. The first member of the gang entered the staircase area and Neil greeted him with a high kick in the face. The member fell to the ground unconscious. The next member ran to the door where Stan was hiding.

He opened the door and quickly Stan gave him a low punch in the stomach. He fell on all fours. Stan elbowed the Bullien member on his back hard, then he fell to the ground unconscious too. Neil was dealing with the third one, that was giving way for Jereiph to pass and the 3rd member led Neil up the stairs. Soon enough Neil knew what he was doing. He gave him a punch to the face and the third member fell to the bottom of the stairs unconscious, but not dead.

Jereiph let Mr. Hazen go, then he ran for the side door where Stan hid again. As he opened the door, Stan kicked him with his knee into his crotch. Jereiph fell back with intense pain. The police took them one by one to the cars.

* * *

"We'll get the three of you: Stan; Neil and Mr. Carmer, when we escape!" Jereiph yelled, entering a police car.

"If you escape." Mac retorted

The police cars took off to the police station, while Mac's car was left. He went over to the three of them.

"Congratulations you three. Mr. Carmer, thanks for helping to catch Jeramel; he was one of the gang's pro killers. Stan and Neil, if the two of you didn't go to the hiding places, the rest of the gang would have got away. This country and even the world appreciates what the three of you had done. Since Bullien Gang are caught, it would be safer for all schools around the globe." Mac explained

"What if they escape?" Stan asked

"We assure you they won't. We'll tell the media about the three of you, bye." Mac waved, leaving.

He entered his car and went to the police station.

"Well, we'll be heroes for a few days." Mr. Carmer muttered

"Even though young, me and my bro took four members down. Right, Stan?" Neil asked

Stan didn't reply.

'They are going to escape, if not soon, then maybe years later, me and Neil will be ready for the 5 of you.' Stan thought

The duo of Goodness - Morph into existence - Crystal regenerate to battle - Goodness never surrenders - In Search of Adventure - Survival is all that matters - Friendship unbreakable between trusted ones - Particlize into a land never known - Live a life of a warrior - Experience Chaos... - Sacrifice... - And Death - Undeniable Goodness

**COMING UP! CHAPTER 2: THE GREEN EMERALD OF GOODNESS**


	2. Chapter 2: The Green Emerald of Goodness

**Author's Notes:** Did you all know I did this writing long ago and back then my writing wasn't as good as it is now? No? Well, it's true. That's the reason behind the long dialogue and short details.

The duo of Goodness - Morph into existence - Crystal regenerate to battle - Goodness never surrenders - In Search of Adventure - Survival is all that matters - Friendship unbreakable between trusted ones - Particlize into a land never known - Live a life of a warrior - Experience Chaos... - Sacrifice... - And Death - Undeniable Goodness

_Undeniable Goodness: The Sighting of Cop Graslmon_

_Chapter 2: "The Green Emerald of Goodness"_

* * *

School ended for the day. Mr. Carmer; Stan and Neil were the heroes of the day and for a few more. Soon they'll be heroes worldwide. Neil decided to take the bus home, but Stan decided to talk. Neil asked him why. 

"I don't like to be famous." Stan replied, starting to walk back home.

* * *

While Stan was walking home, a key chain he had turned into the green emerald of Goodness. It had the USG symbol in it. Stan stopped and took a better look at it. After all he wasn't dreaming, then the emerald glowed and it released a beam of green light to his bag. Stan pulled his bag off, checked the inside of it and there was the USG evolver. 

**A/N**: I'll explain later these two things and it will show in other chapters, in a more understanding method.

'Like what was in the dream... Then the dream might really happen. Oh no.' Stan thought

The USG evolver gave a signal on its small screen. Stan put his bag on his shoulder, kept the USG evolver in his hand and ran in the direction he thought was where the evolver was giving the signal. He got to the site where he had his imaginary hideout. When he got closer to the hideout, he heard a voice, the same voice from the dream.

"Closer, Ota. Closer." The voice whispered

It kept saying that repeatedly, until Stan saw a Digi-egg and the voice faded. The Digi-egg was white, but it had the USG symbol on it.

"A Digi-egg?" Stan inquired

He carried the Digi-egg and put it in his bag to keep it warm. He ran back home.

* * *

Stan opened the door of the Al-Glide residents and his brother greeted him, while he was with their parents. 

"I guess he was telling them the story." Stan muttered

"Come here Stan. Or are you in a hurry?" Ford asked

"Actually, I kind am in a hurry. I'll prove anything right later on." Stan replied

He dashed into his room.

"Guess he has stuff on his mind since of what he did." Karol remarked

Stan put the bag down and got out the USG evolver and Digi-egg. Stan started to rub the Digi-egg; he hugged it, while he kept on rubbing it.

"I hope it's really mine and it's Gramon." Stan whispered

Stan heard the telephone ring.

"I'll get it." Stan yelled

He dashed into the living room and picked the phone up.

"Al-Glide's residents, who is speaking?" Stan asked

_Stan, this is Mac._

"You mean the cop?" Stan asked

_Yeah. Who else?_

Stan covered the speaking head.

"It's Mac the cop." Stan yelled

Neil and their parents came in.

"What does he want?" Ford asked

_I wanted to tell you; your brother and Mr. Carmer before I left, but I guess I forgot._

"What? Stan asked

_There is an award for Bullien Gang..._

"Did you tell Mr. Carmer?" Stan asked, unintentionally interrupting Mac.

_Well actually, I have him on the other line and he's hearing everything I'm saying._

"Then I guess you are the chief of the police right?" Stan asked

_Right. Anyway, as I was explaining to Mr. Carmer about the award. Each member of the Bullien gang is worth five thousand dollars, if captured or stopped by a person. Like you; Mr. Carmer and your brother did. _

"Five thousand dollars?" Stan asked, whispering.

"What! Stan give me the phone." Ford requested

"It's for me dad. So you're saying that the whole gang is... 25 thousand dollars!" Stan exclaimed

_Yep, I told that to Mr. Carmer too._

"And what did he say?" Stan asked

_I said for him to talk to you._

"Mr. Carmer... Why?" Stan asked

_So the three of you can split the money equally._

"But we're only three." Stan complained

_Mr. Carmer said he'll take 10 thousand and the rest will be for you; your brother and your parents._

_I'll give five thousand to my son, Daniel Carmer._

"And you'll keep the other 5 grand?" Stan asked, raising an eyebrow.

_Yes._

_You will get five grand; your brother will get five grand and your parents will get 5 grand. How is that?_

"Let me ask them." Stan replied

He covered the speaker head again.

"Mr. Carmer is going to take 10 grand: give five to his son and he'll keep the rest. We'll get 15 grand: I'll get five; Neil five and both you and mom will get five. Mac is asking if that's O.K." Stan informed

"Agree." Ford nodded

"We agree." Stan replied

_Can you and Mr. Carmer come to the police station around three o'clock?_

Stan glanced at the time. It was 2:10 pm.

"I'll come." Stan replied

_Good and so will Mr. Carmer. See you then._

"You too bye." Stan agreed

_Bye._

_Bye you two._

Stan hung up.

"I'll get five grand... Wow." Neil whistled

"But I didn't do it for the money. I didn't even know about it! If I did, I still won't do it for the money." Stan complained

"Then I'll take your share." Neil grinned

"10 grand for you! No way! I would take 10 grand: to give five to you and the other five to mom and dad, but I'll refuse the last five grand." Stan decided

"Why?" Karol asked

"Like I said, I didn't stop Bullien Gang to just get money and neither did Neil either, before he knew about the money. But now he's excited that there is one." Stan explained

"Then why did you stop the gang for?" Ford asked

"To stop their troublesome." Stan replied

"You mean to stop their mischief. Reasonable." Karol agreed

"If you won't take the five grand, then I'll go to the police station later on and ask them to give it to me. They as will might." Neil informed

"I'm not a greedy guy. I won't let you get greedy on my money Neil. I'll tell Mac not to give it to you, no matter what." Stan stated

"You wouldn't dear." Neil chuckled

"Oh, but I would too." Stan assured

"Stop it you two. Neil, it's Stan's money and he can do whatever he wants with it." Ford decided

"But? Five grand will go to the waste!" Neil exclaimed

"No it won't and enough buts. Period." Karol ordered

That finished that argument.

* * *

Stan went back to his room to see his Digi-egg hatch. Just as he entered, the digi-egg vanished in a puff of smoke and a Digimon or should I say Petalamon reappeared. 

"Gramon." Gramon greeted

"Gramon?" Stan asked, blinking.

The USG evolver energized it's data.

**Gramon**

**Back Ground: Gramon was Gmon's In-Training Petalamon form. If Stan did something good then the Digi-egg would digivolve. If not then the Digi-egg will hatch normally. Gramon was in a Digi-egg that had the USG symbol on it that indicated the symbol on Ota's green emerald. He had a horn and tail. More info next time.**

**Attack: Bubble Blow. It sends small pink bubbles to the enemy. **

"It is you!" Stan smiled

"Otameno Ota, D-Protector." Gramon remarked

"What?" Stan asked, clearly confused.

"The USG evolver will explain." Gramon replied

Stan picked the evolver and pressed on the petal button.

"D-Protector data energize!" A voice whispered

**D-Protector**

**Back Ground: Ota (Otameno) Otomy was the D-Protector. He will first be the Digimon Trainer, then Digi-Evolver then finally D-Protector. But for now he's the D-Protector. Ota was best known as Stan Al-Glide. He and his Digi-Partner were part of a myth or legend that was true. The Myth of the Digimon Trainer was what it's called. More info later.**

"I didn't understand a thing, especially about the myth." Stan stated

"Neither did I, but when you grow older & meet me next time, we might understand. Anyway, I feel hungry. Have you got anything. Ota?" Gramon asked

"Gramon, my name is Stan." Stan informed

"Could I call you Ota, Stan? Since we'll... We're friends?" Gramon asked

"Well... O.K. I'll be back." Stan shrugged

"Where are you going?" Gramon asked

"To get something to eat for you." Stan replied

"O.K." Gramon nodded

Stan went to get something for his buddy Gramon. As he was in the kitchen, he glanced at the time.

"It's 2:30. After me and Gramon have a bite to eat, we'll go." Stan decided, whispering to himself.

He made two bologna sandwiches. One for him and the other for Gramon. When done, he went back to his room. Upon entering, Stan heard a familiar voice.

"Star Armor data energize." The voice whispered

A screen appeared on Stan's window and showed some other Petalamon forms.

"What are they?" Stan asked, closing the door behind him.

"I was interested in my star armor forms so I pressed with my tail on the petal symbol twice." Gramon replied

"So they are you armor forms?" Stan asked

Gramon looked at him.

"Star Armor forms. Star Armor is stronger than armor." Gramon corrected

Stan nodded. The USG evolver started to explain.

**A/N**:Sit back with whatever food you have, this will be a long data energize.

* * *

"Star Armor #1: data energize." The voice, now recognized as the USG Evolver, started. 

"**With the Star-Egg of Goodness. Gmon star armors by Ota saying 'Star-Armor energize!' to AJmon, Flyer of Goodness. His face was like human. He had two pairs of different wings. The rear wings were like a butterfly, but were green in color and was cut into two smaller pairs, through them AJmon attacks 'Quadruple Laser': which meant four lasers to the opponent from those two small pairs of wings.**

**The front wings were like plane wings and they had missile launchers, two on each wing. He attacks 'Star Missile' or 'Star Missiles' through them. He sends rectangle missiles that in its front was a star, and that's why it's called Star Missile. The rear wings are the same thing. Star Missile can destroy anything. Some stuff needs one missile & other stuff needs more than one. AJmon had the body of a mammal.**

**The feet have a leg then three fingers on each leg, since there was 4 legs, there are 16 fingers. AJmon attacks 'Star Wing' with the front wing. He sends a laser copy of the wing to the opponent and slashes it. AJmon can use this attack to stop his other attacks. His supreme form is Novalmon. AJmon goes on two, but he keeps the body. **

**Now with the same attacks, he also can do Star Light that releases intense light that is intense as a real small star. The attack either burns the opponent badly or blinds him**."

"Star Armor #1, data energize complete."

* * *

Stan sat down next to Gramon and gave him his sandwich. 

"Can you handle it?" Stan asked

Gramon nodded. Stan took a bite of his sandwich and looked back at the screen. But before it continued, Stan closed plus locked his door, before returning back. The second one was just starting.

* * *

"Star Armor #2: data energize." The USG Evolver continued 

"**With the Star-Egg of Miracles. Gmon star armors by Ota saying 'Golden Star-Armor transform!' to Gold Graslmon, saver of Miracles. This Petalamon was Graslmon, but with golden armor and golden skin. He was the strongest and most athletic Petalamon of all the forms. He was aware of any danger before it happened, like what Gmon sensed. He could move quickly and react quickly, plus attack fast.**

**His attack was Gold Fire that when Gold Graslmon puts his hands in an X, then all his body releases beams of golden energy to the front center of him, and he releases golden fire at the opponent. It deletes him even if it was above mate. He had no supreme form**."

"Star Armor #2, data energize complete."

* * *

While the evolver talked about something. The screen shows it. To the third one.

* * *

"Star Armor #3: data energize." The USG Evolver informed 

"**With the Star-Egg of Destiny. Gmon star armors by Ota saying 'Destiny Energize!' to NAmon, Fighter of Destiny. Again it's Graslmon, but with Green armor and his arms were circular shaped. He had no hands or fingers but his arm ended up looking like a cannon. With it NAmon can attack his attack called 'NA cannon' that sends cannon laser to the opponent. **

**Like Gold Graslmon, the attack deletes it even if the Digimon was above mate. He was the second strongest Petalamon form. He had no supreme form**."

"Star Armor #3, data energize complete."

* * *

Stan heard his father trying to open the door. He quickly stopped the data energizing. He glanced at Gramon, who finished his sandwich, but Stan still didn't finish his. He held the green emerald and put it around his arm, then put his USG evolver in his bag. The bag changed from its original color to light green. Stan put his sandwich in it, went to unlock the door and quickly jumped back, as his father burst the door open. 

"GRAMON CREVOLVE IN!"  
"GRASMON!"

"What the heck is that?" Ford asked

"I'll explain later. Could you bring us to the police station and wait until I get the money?" Stan asked

"I can." Ford nodded

"Thanks." Stan thanked

"What's money?" Grasmon asked

"Later. Come on." Stan urged

Grasmon; Stan and his father went to the Honda. Both Grasmon and Stan sat in the back, while Ford drove in the front. While they were driving, Stan opened his bag to have the sandwich & found it wrapped.

"Neat." Stan whispered

He took out his sandwich and unwrapped it.

"Could I have some please?" Grasmon asked

"You already had one." Stan replied

"So I can become stronger. Besides I'm still hungry." Grasmon stated

"Sure." Stan sighed

He gave half to Grasmon and he ate the rest. Stan looked into his bag after he finished his half of the sandwich. He found some cards that had Digimon that he never saw before and tried one with the help of the USG evolver of course. He slashed Pentamon's card into the evolver and through it out the window. Pentamon appeared on the street, as Stan glanced back and then Pentamon left.

"Ota, you shouldn't have done that!" Grasmon exclaimed

Stan looked at him.

"Why? I was just trying the cards." He retorted

"Pentamon is a pure evil Petalimon. I know all these forms." Grasmon informed, looking at the card.

Stan pressed the petal symbol once, aiming it at Grasmon.

"Energizing Grasmon's Data." USG Evolver informed

**Grasmon**

**Back Ground: Grasmon was an head with a stem of grass. Grasmon was Gmon's caterpillar or infant Petalamon form. Grasmon had legs & arms with feet & hands. When he attacked he pulls his legs and arms back into his body.**

**Attacks: Sharp Grass, Grass Cyclone (with the help of a card).**

"Are you O.K. with that?" Stan asked

"Yeah I'm O.K. with it. You have some interesting stuff Ota." Grasmon stated

Stan looked in the bag and saw that Grasmon put all the cards away. Also was some kind of camera, and two items that were green, with the Nova symbols on them. With a notebook that was the most precious one for Stan and last but not least a high tech machine. Stan picked up one of the nova symbols. Suddenly the symbol went to the wrist of his right arm and into his skin. Grasmon picked one up too and the something happened to him.

"Do you know what they are for?" Stan asked

"No idea. You said you'll tell me about money. So?" Grasmon asked

"Money is a piece of paper, special kind of paper, that people use to buy supplies with it." Stan replied

"With one piece?" Grasmon asked

"Depends on how much money you have or how much the items costs." Stan replied

"Got it." Grasmon nodded

They arrived at the police station. Just before Ford stopped the car. Something happened.

"GRASMON CREVOLVE IN!"  
"GMON!"

He was on four now, with the body of a mammal, and face of Gramon with two egg rockets on both his sides.

"I'll data energize you later." Stan decided

They got out of the car and both went into the police station.

* * *

Mac was the first to see Stan, then Mr. Carmer and finally the rest of the police station. 

"No creatures allowed." One of the policeman informed

Mac came out.

"He's with me." Mac remarked

"O.K." The policeman nodded

Stan and Gmon went into Mac's office. Mac pointed at Gmon.

"What's that?" Mac asked

Stan looked at Gmon. He aimed his evolver & pressed the petal symbol.

"Energizing Gmon's Data." The USG Evolver whispered

**Gmon**

**Back Ground: Gmon was the juvenile Petalamon, a special specie of tough Digimon. Gmon and his partner can telepath secretly between each other.**

**Attacks: Acid Egg, Giant Egg Ball (with the help of a card).**

"Does that answer your question?" Stan asked

"Sure does." Mac replied, nodding.

"Mac, we came for one reason." Mr. Carmer reminded

"Oh yeah. Here's your 10 grand Mr. Carmer and your 15 grand Mr. Al-Glide." Mac offered

"I don't want my share." Stan refused

"Too late to reconsider. We can't separate five grand from the rest in a few minutes." Mac retorted

"O.K. then." Stan sighed

He took the bag and with Mr. Carmer, they all left.

"See you two soon!" Mac yelled

"Not as soon as you think." Mr. Carmer whispered

Luckily no Policemen heard him, but Stan did & started to giggle, when he got a signal on his evolver. Gmon jumped to his shoulder to see.

"As I thought, Pentamon." Gmon nodded

"Our first battle, let's go." Stan decided

They rushed out and Stan threw the bag into the car, then rushed to where Pentamon was. Four other Digimon were there too

"Rejelmon; Shetamon; Ammaarmon and Sigmalmon." Gmon muttered

Pentamon attacked Sigmalmon.

"Penta Wing!" Pentamon yelled

A wing shoot out and sliced Sigmalmon, deleting him.

"Luckily they go back to the Digi-World as Digi-eggs." Gmon whispered

Stan aimed his evolver at Gmon, as he got down.

"Gmon evolve!" Stan yelled

"You got it." Gmon replied

"GMON CREVOLVE IN..."

He transformed from a four legged to two legged.

"... GRASLMON!"

Stan was going to aim his evolver at Pentamon, but stopped.

"What's wrong?" Graslmon asked

"It's happening." Stan sadly whispered

"Wh... ahh!" Graslmon yelled, as Pentamon kicked his back.

"Leave our brother alone Pentamon." Rejelmon ordered

"Deal with us first!" Shetamon remarked

"As you wish, Penta... aaah!" Pentamon yelled

He turned around and knew that Graslmon attacked.

"Petalomon attack." Graslmon ordered

"Electric Light!" Rejelmon yelled

"Dream Fear!" Shetamon yelled

"Lightning Kick!" Ammaarmon yelled.

All the attacks stroke Pentamon but were no affect.

"It is happening. I am confident Graslmon." Stan muttered

"What?" Graslmon asked

"Nothing. Graslmon evolve!" Stan yelled

The emerald around Stan's arm started to glow with the screen of the evolver, then Graslmon.

"GRASLMON EMERALD CREVOLVE IN..."

He went back on all four again.

"... COP GRASLMON!"

"Easy. Penta Punch!" Pentamon yelled

He punched Cop Graslmon on the face and made him slide a few yards back.

"Penta Wing!" Pentamon yelled

He shot out his wing at Cop Graslmon and it went through him. He fell unconscious.

"Electric Light!" Rejelmon yelled

"Lightning Kick!" Ammaarmon yelled

"Dream Fear!" Shetamon yelled

The three of them attacked, but none were effective on Pentamon. Cop Graslmon was now getting up, he looked at Stan, and they just stared at each other. Pentamon attacked Rejelmon; Shetamon and Ammaarmon.

"Penta Wing!" Pentamon yelled

The wing deleted all three.

"No!" Cop Graslmon yelled

"Your turn. Penta Punch!" Pentamon yelled

"Now is my time." Stan whispered

People were watching of course from everywhere in sight. Just before Pentamon stroke Stan. Stan stopped Pentamon's fist then twisted it. Pentamon screamed in pain.

"The same way Mr. Carmer dealt with Jeramel. Cop Graslmon now!" Stan urged

"Got it. You'll pay Pentamon. Grand Laser!" Cop Graslmon yelled

The laser hit Pentamon and he was deleted. Cop Graslmon went back to Gmon and Gmon started to disappear.

"Don't go Gmon." Stan cried

"We'll meet again, D-Protector." Gmon informed.

Then he was totally gone.

THE END

SECTION 3: UNDENIABLE GOODNESS: THE SIGHTING OF COP GRASLMON IS OVER

THIS IS YOUNG OWL SIGNING OFF

The duo of Goodness - Morph into existence - Crystal regenerate to battle - Goodness never surrenders - In Search of Adventure - Survival is all that matters - Friendship unbreakable between trusted ones - Particlize into a land never known - Live a life of a warrior - Experience Chaos... - Sacrifice... - And Death - Undeniable Goodness


End file.
